


Look. Is this fair?

by SkyKathryn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Dominant Steve, Fluff and Smut, Human, Lies, Love, M/M, Mating, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret agent natasha, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smutt, Soulmates, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform, WO, Wolf Pack, flats, for gods sake bucky grow up, good bucky, has a animal shelter level good bucky, just do it, llve, mimi. I love mimi., nabours, pretty places, steve. Grow a pair, wearwolf, will eventual good smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of living across from eachother steve plucks up the courage to go talk to the hot guy across the hall. Modern werewolf AU. Started as a short christmas au. Yeah that fell out the window. </p>
<p>Sipping his eggnog Steve made a wonder at the hot guy across the hall. He didn’t see, to go anywhere, nor was he a loud person, Steve didn't hear him a lot but he guessed he dog sat once a month due to the sudden appearance of barks and scratching nails that resounded his floor. He spoke to Steve, even flirted sometimes, but kept to himself. Thinking about it, Steve couldn't recall seeing anyone but Bucky enter his flat before. Which struck him as odd because people were always dropping into his no matter what the wether. Making the decision to get up and see his neighbour Steve grabbed his card from the pile he had to deliver in the morning and pulled on a pair of flat shoes he wore around the house if it was cold and the window was jammed, sticking his keys in his pocket so he couldn't get locked out of his own house on christmas eve, and made the small trek over to the door opposite him. Raising his left hand he knocked three times and waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve looked at his tree with pride. It was all white or glass baubles, white lights and dark pines. Fake snow was layering the bottom of the planter he put it in and cards rested on the branches. The fairy his best girls daughter had made him when she was four still sat proudly at the top of the affair just as it had done for the last 12 years. This was possibly his best one yet.  
And no one would see it.  
Sighing he sat down heavily in the chair opposite the window the tree blocked and admired his handiwork with a keen eye. But everything was perfect.  
No one was coming to him this year. His Mother died a few years back and Peggy was taking her children and husband to her parents on christmas day back in England as they hadn't been in three years. Sam was with his family and no one else really meant a lot to Steve. He couldn’t see the point of making a whole turkey so he just had a couple of chicken breasts stuck in the fridge. He wanted to be prepared for any last minuet stop ins.  
Sipping his eggnog Steve made a wonder at the hot guy across the hall. He didn’t seem to go anywhere, nor was he a loud person, Steve didn't hear him a lot but he guessed he dog sat once a month due to the sudden appearance of barks and scratching nails that resounded his floor. He spoke to Steve, even flirted sometimes, but kept to himself. Thinking about it, Steve couldn't recall seeing anyone but Bucky enter his flat before. Which struck him as odd because people were always dropping into his no matter what the wether. Making the decision to get up and see his neighbour Steve grabbed his card from the pile he had to deliver in the morning and pulled on a pair of flat shoes he wore around the house if it was cold and the window was jammed, sticking his keys in his pocket so he couldn't get locked out of his own house on christmas eve, and made the small trek over to the door opposite him. Raising his left hand he knocked three times and waited.  
“Hello?” Bucky opened the door on its chain to check who it was before his face broke into a grin. “Hey Steve, one minute.” He shut the door, sliding back the bolt and opening it fully, only wearing a dressing gown and little else.  
“Hey Bucky.” Steve managed to stutter out once he closed his mouth. The man had good legs who could blame him? “I was…I wanted to…here's your card.” Steve spat out, blushing like a child as he thrust it out towards the other man who was smiling at him.  
“Thanks Cap. One tick.” He held up a finger to tell him to wait and used the nickname he had made up a couple of years ago playfully. He had spotted all Steve’s old swimming trophies and called him Cap, or Captain, ever since. Steve stood awkwardly in the doorway as he wasn't invited in, and waited a little less than patiently, jumping from foot to foot.  
“Here we go.” Bucky handed him a card with a couple of chocolate coins stuck to the front and Steve smirked, fidling with the edge of it as he mulled his thoughts over.  
“Thanks Buck. Hey. I just put up the tree, I got eggnog and christmas films galore, wanna come over and chill?” He pointed behind him with the card and Bucky seemed to bite his lip between his teeth thinking about it. “Come on, if the eggnog is putting you off I have larger, of coffee?”  
“You know what? Yeah, I'll shove some clothes on and be at yours in a couple? Put the coffee machine on.” Bucky decided, throwing him his best smile as he nodded which made Steve go weak at the knees and hope Bucky didn't notice.  
“How do you like it?” Steve turned just before the door closed and Bucky shrugged.  
“Male?” He joked, laughing half heartedly before running his hand through his long hair, blushing and groaning as he said it. “White, three sugars please.”  
“Ok sweet tooth.” Steve winked and the door slammed with a loud groan which made him laugh so loud Bucky shouted at him to shut up through the wood between them.  
Steve left the door unlocked so Bucky could let himself in and set about his posh new coffee machine he wasn't entirely sure how to use that Sam had bought him as an early gift when his last one finally bit the dust. Grabbing two festive mugs he set them down to make a couple of white coffees, adding one spoon of sugar to his, and three to Buckys, having it ready to hand to him as the other knocked and came in to the kitchen.  
“You really like christmas.” Bucky commented, taking the cup and looking around in awe at all the lights and garlands hanging from the shelves and light fixtures.  
“Yeah. I usually have Peggy and her family over, so I have lots of stuff, it's habit to put out now I think.” Steve shrugged trying to ignore the way his fingers were left tingling where Buckys had brushed his own whilst grabbing the cup.  
“Not this year?” He turned to him, grey eyes relaxed as he sipped his drink, leaning back on Steve’s side like it was his own house. Steve found himself liking the image.  
“No they've gone to England to be with Peggy’s parents.” Steve took a sip of his drink and made a face, grabbing the cream from the machine and adding a fair amount.  
“Oh, no family coming?” Bucky looked down into the liquid, gnawing on his lip gently.  
“Peggy and Sam sort of are my family. No real relatives left.” Steve admitted, hating how dejected Bucky looked. “You?”  
“Naa. They live too far away.” Bucky shrugged one shoulder and then looked up, smiling small at Steve through heavy lashes.  
“I always cook to much if you fancy chicken tomorrow instead of turkey?” Steve offered and Bucky seemed to be taken aback by the offer.  
“Wait. Really?” He squeaked feeling about two feet tall. “I wouldn't want to intrude or anything, I don’t have a gift or anything and I…” Steve cut him off.  
“Yes Bucky. Come here, even if it's just for dinner, no one should be alone at christmas. If I’m honest I was kinda dreading it. And you don't need a gift. Just bring yourself.” He told him sternly and Bucky could feel himself breaking down.  
“What time?” He heard his mouth say even though he couldn't remember giving it permission to do so.  
“Three? Peggy likes to eat early, I guess I got used to it.” Steve scratched the back of his neck and watched as Bucky nodded, a smile tugging the corners of his lips.  
“That sounds awesome Cap.” He let his mouth take control agin, splitting into a heartfelt smile. “Thank you.”  
“No problem Buck.” Steve reached out to ruffle his hair and Bucky let him with minimal fuss. “It'll be nice having you around. Besides, who else is there to admire my tree decorating skills?”  
“Oh I can think of a lot of people who would like to.” Bucky teased, bumping him with his hip. “Wade upstairs for one. Darcy below for another. I hear them talking in the morning about it.” He winked and Steve nearly spat out his coffee, coughing to dispel the liquid that felt like it had escaped into his lungs.  
“What?” He half screeched, putting the mug down and turning his blue gaze to Bucky instantly.  
“Wait? You didn't know?” Bucky queried, putting his own empty mug on the side and jumping up so he was sitting on the marble top. Much posher than his own beat up wooden side. “Whenever you go past the stairs or in the street they compare how good your ass looks in the jeans you were wearing, or how well your coat fits your, how did they say it? Adonis-sculpted upper-frame-of-an-underwear-model-body.” He finished off, beaming proudly at remembering that. Steve on the other hand was redder than the table runner in the centre of the table. And Bucky thought it was entirely adorable.  
“Are you serious?” Steve whispered, looking down like he couldn't believe anyone could like his body. The idea that someone had made him feel like that made Buckys blood boil under his skin.  
“Yeah. They aren't wrong either.” He smiled gently and Steve hid his face in his big hands, groaning and shaking it at the same time.  
“Thanks.” It came out muffled but Bucky got it, leaning over and pulling the broad man into an awkward one person hug as Steve still had his hands trapped between them.  
“Hey if I cant give gifts I can still give gossip and compliments.” Bucky teased as Steve pulled away, but only enough to slide his arms free and pull him closer, resting his body between his open legs to do so.  
“You really don't have to.” He spoke into Buckys shoulder quietly and Bucky ran his hands over the muscular planes of Steve’s back.  
“I want to.” Bucky leaned away and Steve pulled himself free reluctantly. Bucky suddenly felt cold in this very much warm apartment.  
“You're not exactly without fans yourself Buck.” Steve took a deep breath and set the coffee machine again, placing the cups back under to catch the liquid. “Loki upstairs and Natalia across from him told me they were timing their work our schedule around when you leave the house just for an excuse to talk to you on the way down the stairs.”  
“Oh really? Did you know that Loki is dating Tony from down the pub? The bar keep that drinks most of his own stock?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and Steve hummed.  
“I had thought about it. They seemed to get along well when we went to the flat christmas do.” Steve brushed his imaginary beard with his fingers. “Did you know Loki owns the music shop in town and is rumoured to be the father of the young girl on the font desk?”  
“I like gossiping with you. I did know that. Did you know that the small girl with big curled hair that comes to sing carols every year is Wades daughter?” Bucky took out the mugs and added his sugar, then extra cream to Steve’s and dropped one spoonful in and handed it to him. Only just now noticing that even if they weren't touching, Steve was still between his legs.  
“They have the same eyes, and cheeky grin.” Steve nodded, taking the coffee thankfully. “Thanks Bear.”  
“My mum used to call me that.” Bucky hummed, running his fingers around the rim of the mug.  
“Im sorry I don’t know where that came from.” Steve blushed, trying to hide it with his mug but not realising it was still too hot. “Shhhhhhugar.” He saved it at last second.  
“Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap Stevie?” He mock scolded but he saw the was Steves face quickly melted into something resembling a puppy at the name. “Did I hit one too?” Bucky reached out to push back a bit of fringe that had escaped and Steve leaned into it.  
“Yeah. But I don’t mind. I like it.” He smiled up at him slightly doe eyed and at that point Bucky really wanted a spontaneous sprig of mistletoe to sprout above them.  
“Do you have any preferences for christmas dinner?” Steve swallowed suddenly realising just how close they were. They seemed to have been drawn together somehow and were now only inches apart.  
“Not really. Food is good.” Bucky was trying desperately hard to keep his eyes from straying to the others lips but three years of pining and moderate flirting were screwing with his state of mind and he really had to work himself out before he ruined everything.  
“Ok. Food I can do.” Steve went to pull back, looking down and Bucky let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding in once there was about a foot of space in them, but felt strangely empty once there was a whole metre as Steve leaned back on the other side of the kitchen, against the breakfast bar, cradling his coffee.  
“Is that all you can do?” Bucky flirted without realising it and a dark smirk crossed Steves plump lips as he ran his tongue over them. Bucky gulped slightly, leaning forward in anticipation as Steve put his mug down, stepped back between his legs and crashed their mouths together. It took Buckys mind less than three seconds to register what was happening and threw his arms around the others shoulders, pulling him closer, and tilted his head to the side to give Steve all he wanted. Steves hands were firmly planted on his hip and neck and he pulled Bucky closer via them, letting years of frustration out into the kiss. Bucky tasted of sweet and coffee and mint and Steve couldn't say it was a bad mix as his tongue slipped between the others lips and explores just the edges of them. Bucky let out a quiet moan as his body let Steve take control and tangled his fingers in the back of his blue christmas jumper because there was no hair there to grab. Steve suddenly pulled back, panting gently and resting his forehead against Buckys.  
“I can do that.” Steve teased and Bucky moaned loudly, doing dangerous things to the strain in the others trousers but leaning down to pepper kisses over the others cheeks anyway.  
“Fuck yes you can.” Bucky nodded, biting his lip and looking up through dark lashes. Steve ran his hands over the muscled plains of his back and Bucky went soft in his arms, leaning his head into the crook of Steves neck and making a noise not unlike a purr.  
“Thank you.” Steve laughed gently, kissing the others neck now that he seemed to be fine with it, and started massaging his back from the base up, letting his fingers work into the flesh through his thin black, tight fitted t-shirt.  
“You do that anymore I'm either gonna fall asleep or cum.” Bucky warned, not wanting the hands to leave but knowing full well he shouldn't do either of those things the first time he kisses a guy. Even a guy he's been pining over for years. Even if his first instinct is to take him against the counter, leaving bite marks so deep no one else would dare even think about taking him from him. And once he realised that he pulled back.  
“I can't see either option as being a bad thing.” Steve was just as breathless as him but was smiling gently as he reached to soothe Buckys hair back. Bucky leaned into the touch closing his eyes and sighing.  
“Hmmm well I'm not the kind to put out on a first date.” Bucky played and then let out a deep moan as Steve scratched behind his ear just at the base of his head.  
“I think we've been dating for years we just didn’t know it.” Steve felt the way Bucky was relaxing under him and couldn't help it when he leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips, only quickly but Bucky seemed to follow him as he broke away.  
“How can I be sure you don't just flirt with everyone?” Bucky sassed in a small voice he barely recognised as his own.  
“You think I do Buck?” Steve’s voice was deep and strong as his hand tightened in Buckys hair and he made the effort to open his eyes and get trapped in the ice blue of them.  
“No.” Bucky shook his head as much as he could. “But I think you know a lot.”  
“Good.” Steve’s praise did weird things to Buckys insides. “And I have my sources.”  
“Steve.” Bucky didn’t know what else to say so he settled on the others name as it fell from his lips.  
“Its ok Buck. I'm here what do you want?” Steve’s voice was a gentle caress and Bucky didn't know what to do with it so he whined and pressed himself against the other in a tight hug, using both arms and legs. It made Steve laugh gently before wrapping Bucky up against him and walking them to the couch, sitting down with the other man in his lap. “That better?”  
“Yes and no.” Bucky murmured into Steve’s neck, peppering kisses on the curve of it.  
“You want off?” Steve offered, raising his hands until he felt Bucky shake his head against him. “You want a blanket?” Bucky nodded and Steve grabbed the fluffy american flag off the back of the sofa, wrapping it around them both. He had dreamed of doing this to Bucky many a night. But now he was he was afraid of doing wrong.  
“It's soft.” Bucky yawned against his skin and Steve smiled, rubbing circles on his back.  
“Aye it is.” Steve kissed the side of Buckys head and felt his body relax in his arms, listening to his breaths even out and his tight grip on Steve’s shirt to loosen before concluding that the other man had in fact fallen asleep. With Bucky a warm weight on top of him Steve found he couldn't stay awake either. 

 

Bucky woke up warm. Warmer than his duvet allowed with his broken window in his bedroom seeping the cold morning air into everything. There was also an unusual noise coming from underneath him. Forcing his eyes open against the sunlight streaming though the open curtains he was suddenly struck by fear. This wasn't his bed. This wasn’t even his house. It was set out the same shape. With a lot more stuff. But it was still in area as he could smell it. He could also smell Steve. Well.  
Suddenly his mattress shifted and he squeaked gently, realising that he was on top of Steve. Suddenly the evenings events streamed back to him in frighteningly high definition and he groaned at himself. He wasn't going to do this. He had denied himself so long he wasn't going to drag Steve in with him. But he had moved them so he was laying down with Bucky on top of him during the night to get more comfortable, which Bucky had to admit, was very comfortable, and the blanket was wrapped around them tightly kept him in place along with the others inner arm clinging to his waist. Ignoring the burning in the back of his throat to bite the man beneath him he wiggled out from the others arms, freezing when Steve moaned and threw his arms over his eyes to shield them. Bucky stood the whole way up, fluffing out his long hair and grabbing his shoes from the door before slipping out into the hallway. 

 

Steve was cold. He heard the door click shut and suddenly realised he had fallen asleep with Bucky. And woken up without him. Shrugging himself off the couch he folded the blanket up and threw it over the back of the couch. Maybe he had to go out? Steve reasoned, looking at the clock. At 5am? Probably not. Maybe he pushed last night? Throwing a pillow at the wall Steve groaned and resisted punching the wall. Pulling his clothes off he grabbed his running stuff and set out into the cold Christmas morning air.  
Steve pushed himself unnecessarily harder than usual, trying to fight back the ache of idiocy from his insides. He shouldn't have kissed him. He was just flirting more than usual. He wanted to know where he stood and Bucky seemed to be as in to it as he was. As he came around the corner he noticed the small corner shop was open and jogged over to it, grabbing a water and then stopping next to the chocolate section and grabbing a selection box and a crate of beer. Hopefully that’s what Bucky drinks. Even if he came that was. With a heavy sigh he rested them all on the cash desk.  
“Rough night Sir?” A small voice came from behind the register and Steve merely grunted.  
“How comes you're open on christmas day?” He pulled out his wallet as she rang his bill up.  
“Early goers like yourself. We close at 10am.” She smiled, her reindeer antlers jingling as she nodded. “Then I get to go home to my boy and open presents. Apparently he’s tied to open four already. The joy of under five year olds.” He laughed, showing him a picture on her phone of a very grumpy little boy, cross legged and cross armed in front of a tree load of presents in his christmas pjs.  
“He's cute you're lucky.” Steve smiled at her and she pulled the phone back.  
“I am indeed. That will be £10.57.” She handed over his shopping and he paid her £15.  
“Keep the change love. Happy christmas!” He grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door.  
“Thank you sir! Happy christmas to you too!” She called as he left and headed back towards his apartment. 

 

Bucky was panicking. He wanted to go back to Steve. Say he was showering or something, but he also knew he shouldn't. He wanted Steve. Steve was safer without him around. And that sucked. And not just because Steve was a genuinely nice guy and a great kisser. A phenomenal kisser.  
Bucky was so screwed even his inner voices were quiet about the whole situation.  
He knew he wanted him. He also knew it wasn't fair to pounce on Steve. He also knew he was supposed to go their for dinner and that he would spend years feeling guilty if he didn’t. Huffing he heard Steves door open again, closing quickly behind him and he automatically sniffed the air, catching the scent of an unknown woman but it was only faint. Settling himself back down he turned on his shower and got in whilst it warmed up. It was just because of how close the moon was. That’s all.  
Washing himself thoroughly Bucky made sure to get every soap particle out of his skin before getting out and wrapping himself in two big towels. He didn't have much because things get broken around him too easy, but he did like soft things. And his towels? Very soft. Especially after being on the heated towel rail. He moved swiftly towards the bedroom and went through his draws, pulling on a dark pair of jeans that sat low on his hips and then towelled his hair, bringing his brush to it before flipping his head to dry it.  
Around mid-day Bucky plucked up the courage to walk back to the other mans apartment, knocking and then shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, head tilted down when Steve answered the door.  
“Hey Bucky.” Steve breathed softly, leaning on the frame.  
“Hey Steve. Look. Im sorry ok? I had stuff to do I hadn't meant to fall asleep and.” Bucky tumbled over his words and Steve’s finger under his chin made him stop abruptly.  
“Its ok. I get it. Want to come here still or do you want dinner dropped around?” Steve went straight to the point and his bluntness caught Bucky off guard. That wasn’t the Steve he knew. He must be upset. Bucky sucked his lip into his mouth, kicking his shoes against the floor.  
“You don't have to. It's ok.” Buckys voice was so small Steve barely heard it.  
“Bucky?” Steve reached out and tilted the other mans head up, stepping so he could look directly down into his grey eyes.  
“I'm sorry.” Bucky bit his lip harder and Steve pressed his thumb against the others mouth to free it.  
“I pushed it Buck. You don't have to be sorry.” Steve sighed and Buckys entire body ached to throw itself at Steve. Shaking he resisted the urge and simply squeaked. He had no idea how or why but Steve bought them out of him. “Shhh it's ok I'll bring you dinner Buck.” Steve stepped back and Bucky went to follow him but stopped himself. “It is running late so ill drop it by when I finish.” Steve gave him a half smile and Bucky felt his insides twist painfully .  
“You didn't. I wanted it. But thank you. I'll see you later.” Bucky waved and turned back to his flat, not hearing the other door close until his had. 

Steve rested his head against the door feeling a strange pull to just walk over to Bucky and beg to know what happened but fighting it to continue cooking. 

Bucky was pacing. It was too late. What if Steve came over too late? What if he saw? He said early! Bucky whimpered and looked over at the clock, 4pm? What happened? Was he hurt? Just as he was about to go over there was a knock on the door. He ran over and opened the door in one motion to a very stressed looking Steve.  
“Hey.” He waved with one hand and Bucky smiled at him, leaning over to hug him on impulse. Steve seemed confused but his left arm came around him gently. “Whats wrong?”  
“I thought something had happened.” Bucky pulled back blushing and hid behind his hair.  
“It did.” Steve shrugged and Buckys eyes shot up to his wide and frantic and Steve reached out to touch his arm. “I burned the potatoes.”  
“You arse.” Bucky smacked his arm playfully and Steve smirked at him. “I thought you had to go to A&E!”  
“I have food if that helps?” Steve looked up through hooded lids and Lifted the plate in his hand and Bucky hummed, reaching for it.  
“I'll forgive you.” Bucky smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek and inhaling his scent at the same time. Steve blushed under him and leaned over to do the same.  
“Thank you Bucky.” He reached out, brushing his fringe away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. “Have a good christmas.”  
“You too Steve.” Bucky waited for him to retreat before shutting the door and going to the kitchen to eat.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked it ok?

Steve was stuffed with food and still had left overs. He was sprawled out on the sofa and it was getting dark. Steve came to the conclusion that he should put it back in the fridge when he noticed the chocolates he bought Bucky on the side. It was staring at him and taunting him to go over. Sucking in a deep breath he then heard a massive bang coming from Bucky’s apartment and grabbed the box and his keys he jogged to his front door.   
“Bucky?” Steve called, knocking three times and then waiting. There seemed to be a growl coming from inside and a scratch of nails on the floorboards. Maybe the dog was over again? A loud thud resounded with a sudden whimper and Steve called Bucky’s name again. The nails came closer and skidded to a halt just before the door. “Bucky can I come in?”   
There were two heavy bangs on the door in front of him and Steve jumped back in fright. The other side whimpered and started scratching against the wood.   
“Bucky are you ok?” A loud whine came though the wood and Steve decided to push the door only to find it was already open. The animal rushed back, landing in a defensive crouch before sniffing the air and sitting down.   
“Hey bud?” Steve tried to sound calm even though a million different dilemmas were sliding around his head. Why was there a damn wolf in Bucky’s apartment? It was wider than a normal wolf though. It was taller and broader with dark brown fur and a massive streak of cream around his ruff, down his back and on his paws. He filled nearly from one wall to the other and had his head tilted to the side, one huge ear flopped down whilst the other was pricked up. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth and he looked to be smiling. But his eyes were what stuck Steve. They were grey. The same steel grey that he was lost in just the night before.   
“What you doing here boy?” Steve stepped around the door, shutting it behind him in case someone came up the stairs, and kept his eyes on the wolf at all times. Animal looked around like he expected to be somewhere else then back at Steve whining low. “Shh it's ok where do you live?” Steve was pressed against the door and the wolf seemed to give him a pitying look before huffing and spinning around in the small space, his tail hitting Steve’s hips as it did, and trotted towards Bucky’s front room. With the animal facing away Steve took in his surroundings. Everything was a dark wood with forest greens and oranges slipped in around it. All the furniture seemed to be sturdy and the pictures were screwed to the wall, not hung. There seemed to be a fair amount of space, it had less stuff in than Steve’s flat, and the wolf moved expertly through the hall, sitting itself down in front of the sofa and waiting for him to follow. “You live here? How come I haven't seen you?” Steve lingered in the doorway and realised that he was talking to an overgrown dog. “Never mind. I'm going to find Bucky.” Steve went to go into the bedroom but the wolf gave a low howl which snapped Steve back to what was facing him.   
Steve was in Bucky’s apartment, with no apparent Bucky around, with a giant wolf in his front room, and he wasn't afraid. There was a gigantic wolf in the room with no furnishing bar two sofas and a wall mounted tv, and it looked at home.   
“Can I touch you?” Steve questioned and the beast got up slowly, approaching him as if he was afraid Steve would bolt, and stood about two foot away from him, dropping his head and offering the top for him to touch. Steve expected himself to shake as he raised his arm but it stayed steady until he rested it against the warm soft fur in front of him.   
“There.” The animal seemed to breathe at the contact and Steve jumped back. The wolf shook his head and reached out with his nose, resting it against Steve’s frozen hand and that voice echoes through Steve’s being again. “It's ok Steve. I won't hurt you.”   
“Hhhhh…hhh…how?” Steve stuttered out in a laboured breath and the wolf nudged his hand gently with his nose, pressing the end of it to the others palm.   
“Wolf genetics? I can explain more when the moon goes.” The wold licked his palm and trotted back to the base of the sofa, laying down and resting his head on his front paws.   
“You’re aware of how insane this is right?” Steve walked over slowly and sat down on the sofa, the wolf lifted his heavy head to rest on his knees, asking him to touch.   
“Not really. I'm used to it. You're able to hear me so there is wolfs blood in you somewhere but it's not dominant is all. I expect you’ll like that explanation better than the other.” Bucky’s voice was huskier, and softer than in person but Steve had no doubt that it was him. His hand moved over the fur of its own accord and found himself stroking the surprising softness of it. He let the warmth seep though him and sighed.   
“Tell me more?” Steve finally let go of the present and ran both hand over Bucky wolfs ears, earning a happy little chirp from him.   
“Hmmm that's nice.” His eyes closed. “I think it would be better to discuss when I'm human again.”   
“Or I can google it?” Steve tried teasing but Bucky growled low in his throat, eyes locking onto Steve’s.   
“Most of that is bullshit Steve. You want fact you come to me.” He threatened and then got up, shaking his fur out and going to the fridge, opening it with his teeth and grabbing a soda can gently in then before kicking it shut and coming back, dropping the slightly slobbery can in Steve’s lap. He pressed his nose to the bare skin of the mans neck. “I can't get glasses.”   
“Um. Ok? Thanks Buck.” He cleaned the slobber off the outside and got up to get a glass, pouring it out and sitting back with Bucky, who stayed on the floor but rested his head against him again. “This doesn't work unless you are on bare skin does it?”   
“Nope.” Bucky nudged his hand and asked him to touch him. Steve set about running his hands over his fur again and Bucky seemed to doze. 

He was still here at least. Bucky had been sure when he heard his voice he would run away. He was a damn Alpha wolf. He was not small. Nor was he meant to feel like this for a human but he was trying to ignore that fact. As he dozed against the other man he tried not to let his worries read through the link but Steve just relaxed him. The draw to the city didn't have anything to do with work like he told his pack. He knew he had to go back. He was only supposed to stay a year but then he met Steve and every second he could get with him seemed to help quell the wolf inside of him. And if it was anyone else in his apartment right now his wolf would have ripped them to pieces but there was only one resounding set of words going through his mind right now.   
Steve is safe.   
He sighed and felt the other shift under him.   
“Buck? Want me to go?” Steve whispered whilst his hands played with his long ears, dropped down for him to make a fuss of.   
“I don't mind you staying if you want. If you want to sleep my beds in the next room or the sofa pulls out. If you don’t want to go that is. I wont stop you.” Bucky looked up at him and he yawned, smiling and ruffling his fur happily.   
“Pull the sofa out?” Steve stood up and let Bucky guide him to the pulls with big paws and got the bedding from the cupboard. “Want the lights turned out?” Steve reached over and Bucky licked his palm nodding. “Ok give me two.”   
Once he came back Bucky was laid out on the floor next to the bed and Steve reached out to stroke him.   
“Night Bucky.” He yawned.   
“Night Stevie.” He responded, tucking his tail against his body and resting his head in his paws. 

At some point in the early morning Steve felt another human get in bed with him but knew subconsciously that he was safe so wrapped his arms around it to make it warm up. 

“Stevie?” There was a thick voice next to his ear and Steve turned to it without opening his eyes, inhaling deeply as he did. “You're here?”   
“Yeah Bucky I am.” Steve opened his eyes to see the utterly terrified look on Bucky’s face.   
“You don't hate what I am? You didn't run?” His bottom lip quivered and Steve rolled over completely, hugging him close and nuzzling his face into the crook of the others neck.   
“Of course not. I don't know why. For gods sake I should have but it's you.” Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s neck. “We need to talk about it but. I can adjust.”   
“Really? Because I don’t think you want to know why you had the urge to stay and not run. Because normal humans run. Every single time or they get hunted. Wolves are predominantly predators. We are built to kill. We don’t have complete control of our wolves unless we're in the presence of our Pack, or our…” He trailed off and heaved a heavy sigh, pulling away but Steve held him still. “Or our…” He blushed and shrugged and Steve pressed his lips to the others forehead gently.   
“Partners?” Steve offered and Bucky made a humming noise.   
“Mates.” He corrected and hid himself in Steve’s chest, under the blanket.   
“So?” Steve reached under and heaved his entire body up so that he was sat over his skinny waist, one knee next to each of Steve’s hips so he couldn't hide. “Bucky I'm not running. I know something is up because of how you reacted last night when you wouldn't tell me. You really think I hadn’t put two and two together?” He raised and eyebrow and Bucky wanted to hide like a little scolded school boy.  
“I just don’t think you planned for this life. It's not easy. I have to move away soon. You're the only reason I stayed so long Stevie.” Bucky admitted, leaning into the hand that Steve pressed against his cheek.   
“I didn't plan to stay here. But every time I looked else where I knew in the back of my mind that it wouldn't be right because there is no you. I knew it that’s why I'm still here. Bucky don’t you see? You have no idea how much our little ‘flirting-not-flirting-wishing-it-could-be-more-comfrontations’ did to me and I had no idea.” Steve promised and Bucky let a small smile kiss his lips. “Now. Coffee? And well talk more?”   
“Machines not as nice as yours.” Bucky leaned down and kisses Steve gently, caging him in with his body on instinct before getting off and setting the machine on.   
“Sam bought my machine. Not me.” Steve sat up to watch Bucky move around his kitchen in low slung jogging bottoms and tried, and failed, not to stare.   
“Sam has good taste in kitchen appliances.” He commented, wiggling his bottom at Steve when he noticed the watching eyes and Steve blushed from his chest to his ears. “You can look it's ok.”   
“Don’t say that I wont stop.” Steve made grabby hands for the coffee which Bucky handed over and kissed his hand in thanks, crossing his legs and leaning into the corner of the sofa so he could look at Bucky settling in the opposite. “Tell me more.”  
“Well, my parents were wolves. They never left the reserve we grew up on. It's beautiful Steve. I know you'd love it. Full of trees and lakes and caves you could paint every day of your life and never see all of it. And we're a pretty big pack. We have a cluster of houses next to the big spring and have access to the local town for stuff.” He was getting animated with his hands and there was a small smile on Steve’s face but Bucky just carried on. “We all have our own houses and then we have a big meet house where we can all fit and have dinner on christmas and on birthdays and coronation days.” Bucky set his hands in his lap. “My cousin is currently acting as Alpha as he found his mate years ago and I wanted to explore but I need to go back soon.” His voice got small and Steve pulled his hair gently so he would look at him.   
“Come here Buck.” He put his cup down and opened his arms. Bucky turned so his back was to Steve’s front and leaned his head back against his shoulder.   
“I know that you may not want to come. It’s a long way but I get you may still want your job and your friends.” Bucky shrugged. “I know it’s a sudden lot of info you weren't expecting but it will only be about a month before I leave. The lease is up at the end of January and I cant ignore my responsibility forever.”  
“A month?” Steve’s arms tightened around Bucky. “I was hoping for more time to get to know you.”   
“You don't have to come. At least not right away” Bucky was playing with Steve’s fingers.   
“What happens if I don’t go?” Steve kissed his temple when he tensed.   
“You move on and find yourself someone uncomplicated?” Bucky shrugged.   
“And you?” Steve pressed.   
“I find some woman who is picked for me to pass on the gene.” Bucky knew there was no one else for him but he wasn't about to tell Steve that.  
“You couldn't pick her?” Steve felt a sudden urge of jealousy over someone else having Bucky and held him tighter.   
“If fate doesn't pick it then I wont be interested.” Bucky was fiddling with the others fingers and lifted one to kiss it.   
“If I hadn't met you could you have found someone?” Steve sounded guilty and Bucky absentmindedly sucked one finger into his mouth.   
“Maybe but I would know that they weren't right.” Bucky said, putting the finger back between his lips.   
“Buck.” Steve’s voice was low in his ear and he closed his eyes, letting his tongue slide over the tip of the digit. He could feel Steve shift behind him and his breath caught as Steve’s other hand raised to grip his hip. “Bucky stop or this conversation will end quicker than it needs to.”   
“Hurumph.” Bucky pouted and turned his face to give a mock innocent smile.  
“Pain.” Steve kissed his lips and sighed against his mouth. “I'm not going anywhere without knowing you're ok Buck.”   
“Thank you Stevie.” Bucky kissed him again and then settled back into him. “Being around us you'll see we're not bad. If they accept you, which, as long as you're not a hunter? They will, we are stupidly protective. However they may embarrass you more than anything. They’re good at that.”   
“I'll make sure to not get too red faced.” He tickles the back of the others neck with his lips.   
“My aunt will make sure you do.” He winked and then turned around in Steve’s arms, kneeling between his legs. “Oh a serious note if you choose to come you're aware that you'll count as standing Luna right? You'll be pulled into babysitting and cooking and wound tending with a couple of other women from the pack.”  
“I'm horrendous with kids.” Steve whispered, smiling and Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s happily. His wolf was begging him to claim him but he ignored it. Steve raised his hands and pressed them to the back of Bucky’s hips, pressing him down onto him and opened his mouth to invite him in.   
“You can't be too bad.” Bucky linked his fingers behind his head and pressed his upper body into him. “You didn't freak at a wolf in my house. Kids can't be that scary.”   
“Id rather face off the wolf than face off children. If I got hurt its fine but kids? Naa too scary they could hurt themselves.” Steve bit Bucky’s lower lip playfully.   
“Maybe fate got it wrong then. I mean…a luna who can't deal with babies? What else do you think you're here for?” Bucky teased, pretending to get up and Steve growled at him pulling him back again and crashing their lips together, locking one hand around his waist and the other in his hair to hold onto him as he laid back down, rolling on top of the other and making the other man moan in the back of his throat. Steve moved his lips down his mates neck and left a deep purple bruise on the skin, licking over it and kissing him again.   
“I think I can be useful.” Steve winked and Bucky just moaned. “Hmmm what do you think? Still want me?” He tugged the back of the others hair and his eyes closed in bliss.   
“Yes Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was low and breathy and it made Steve’s cock twitch at the sound.   
“Damn Bucky.” Steve let his instinct take over and kissed him again, letting Bucky taste into his mouth and pressing down harder on him. “I promise I’m not normally this much of a slut to put out on the third day.” He laughed gently as Bucky’s hands traveled around his back.   
“It’s the bond. It’s a wolf thing trust me my wolf is going nuts right now.” Bucky shrugged and nibbled on Steve’s lower lip.   
“Hmmm I think I can take that excuse and not blame it on three years of hiding wood from you whilst you run down the stairs in front of me.” Steve sucked the others lip into his mouth and bit it making Bucky arch up into him.   
“You been staring at my ass Rogers?” Bucky dug his nails into Steve’s side, revelling in the friction.   
“More than I'd care to admit.” He winked and ground his hips down. “It's a very nice ass if the compliment helps.”   
“Fuck Stevie. I don't know how much I can stand of this. I need a glass of water or I'm not gonna be in control anymore.” Bucky’s wolf was driving through his mind demanding he mate and he didn’t want to push Steve. He wanted to wait and romance him as he wasn't a wolf. There was so much for him to learn and it wasn't fair on him.   
“Ok baby.” Steve pressed his lips to his forehead and got up, pulling Bucky with him and kissing his hand gently before blushing at the obvious problem in his jeans.   
“Don't worry Stevie. I know.” Bucky looked down and then winked, kissing his cheek and going to the kitchen. Pouring two glasses of water he handed one to the other before walking to the big window looking over the city and watching the world underneath them. The cold wind was quelling the wolf but it was still growling at him.   
“Is there anything else I should know?” Steve was sat on the couch and Bucky turned to him.   
“Erm, I need to consult the elders about specifics but I think if you choose me your body? Yeah that gonna change. Quite drastically actually. The only other male couple in the pack had hell when they mated because fate switched their ‘set up.’” He made bunny ears. “Dale was insanely confused and wouldn't even leave the house for days. Took a good few weeks after his heat for him to join us running again but he learnt how to deal with it. I can hook you up if you like?” Bucky sat on the floor next to Steve’s feet and looked up at him. He looked scared but not like he wanted to hurl the entire contents of his stomach up so Bucky took that as a good sign. “There may be differences as you're human though so just take the basics from him. His body was already partially geared up whereas as far as I can tell, you're not. So I'll call the elders tonight and see of they can tell me anything. They know more than I do.” He rested his chin on his mates knee and sighed. “Or we can fly over there and you can see for yourself?”   
“Wolves move quick don't they?” Steve laughed nervously.   
“We're not rushing. We won't do anything you're not ready for.” Bucky kissed his hand gently. “But they longer we're together the harder it will become to separate. Unless we're mated then the time can be longer without one of us hurting.”   
“Hurting?” Steve’s voice was laced with worry and Bucky kissed the palm dragging though his hair.   
“Being away from an unclaimed mate caused wolves to get very angry and try and dominate the human inside of us. And then you fight and it slowly gets more painful stopping it and then if its too long you cant function. However a mated wolf knows that the other half are safe and not going to be stolen so it’s a lot more relaxed and can go longer however you still miss them.” He informed and Steve seemed to mull it over.   
“If I choose not to go will it hurt you?” Steve squared his jaw but Bucky tried to sound nonchalant.   
“Now I've found you? Yes. Will I force you? No. However I think you may feel it yourself just not as intensely.” Bucky admitted and the hand tightened at the base of his neck. “You don't want to come you don't come Steve. Simple as.”   
“No. I'm coming. But I need to gather my things. I also need to talk to work. What sort of jobs are there?” Steve reached under his arms and hauled him up into his lap, nosing his face into the crook of the brunets neck and breathing deeply, inhaling his scent.   
“You won't have to work Stevie. The pack works as a team. The men go work in the forest, getting wood and hunting, whereas the Youngers or the feminine mates cook and we have a small restaurant and we have a shop that sells firewood and little wooden hand carved trinkets. A couple of us have proper jobs, like myself, but we own the the land we live on. We have solar panels for electric and the only thing we pay for is water because many of us put our feet down when we were offered free shower instillation and the elders tried to say no. We have a sauna room and a jacuzzi which you can book, we have running water, a lake right on the doorstep, kitchens and communal areas but we also have our own houses. Being Alpha I have the biggest house. You'll love it.” Bucky looked down at Steve who was gnawing at his lip. “Its ok Stevie. You are going to be ok.”   
“What if I’m not good enough?” Steve whispered and Bucky kissed him ferociously.   
“Anyone who says that has me to answer to.” He growled and Steve went soft in his arms, letting him do the work.   
“Bucky.” Steve whined and he pulled back slowly. “Bucky if we start this again we are not going to be able to wait.”   
“Reach next to you. My iPad is on the table. Ill look for flights.” Bucky ordered and Steve didn't even have to think about submitting.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home time? You're welcome to talk to me. Seriously please do.

“Hey Mimi!” Bucky spoke enthusiastically down the phone when the old woman picked up.   
“Well if It isn't little James! How're you doing?” The women's voice was warm and familiar, she was his nanny growing up and she always held that level of love for anyone she met. He loved her and trusted her for it.   
“Im not little.” He pouted and she laughed down the phone. “And I'm really good. I may be coming home this weekend depending on flights.” He told her, walking around and making an inventory of things he needed.   
“That is excellent James! You sound happier than usual. You found someone?” She knew already. He knew it.   
“What have the spirits told you Mimi? Am I not allowed any news?” He teased and she made the sigh he knew meant he was right.   
“They never pipe down around here.” He could envision her sat in her rocking chair, knitting in her lap, hair scraped back perfectly, the long coiled cord for the telephone being twisted around her other hand in place of her knitting because she hasn't turned off her ‘working hands’ yet. The image made him smile.   
“Yeah I found my mate. Only thing is. It’s a he. He's called Steve and we’ve talked but he's human. How will that work? I can't get my head around the.” He paused, covering his eyes with his hand, “the plumbing.”   
“Oh James.” She let out a breathy laugh and he flushed even though she couldn't see him. “He's not complete human if he is your mate. You're not a common omega. You're an Alpha. You need to pass on the gene. When we meet him we can work it out with you.”   
“Oh ok.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Tell the others I'll see them soon yeah?”   
“See you soon my boy.” She blew him a kiss down the phone and hung up on him.   
“Well.” He threw himself down into his sofa which still smelled like Steve and pulled the duvet up to his chin. Steve had gone home a couple of hours ago because he needed to deal with a few things but Bucky missed him. He just wanted to go home. Mimi just reminded him how much he hated the city way of life.   
Reaching over to his table he grabbed the new laptop he bought himself for christmas and booted up the flight sites he liked to compare between and looked over the prices. 

 

Steve was panicking. He couldn't just up and move to another part of the country to live with a guy who claimed he was his mate. Someone who claimed they had some ownership over him. He just wanted a nice quiet life. If he never found someone then so be it. He couldn't go. He was needed to run the gym, and to illustrate children’s books. He was here. This was his home. Why should he have to up root just for some guy?  
Because he wanted to. He desperately wanted to and that was what scared him most.   
He paced between the rooms and chewed his lip. The lease for Bucky’s apartment was up in a month. He had that time to decide. But he wanted to see his option so he had agreed to go next week and see the place. But that meant meeting his family and what of they hated him? What if they hated him after he didn’t come back? He'd have to move so they couldn't find him. What if he didn’t want to leave? He could illustrate from wherever, the gym could find a new manager and he could leave the city. But he'd also be leaving Peggy, Sam, the kids, he'd be leaving everything he knows for just one man he'd talked to a handful of times.   
This was absurd. He shouldn't be doing this. What if he went and they murdered him? What if they tried to get him to leave without Bucky knowing because he wouldn't hear bad of them? Peggy would hit him so hard upside the head he wouldn't even be considering this. He shouldn’t be. He knew that.   
But everything clicked into place with Bucky. Why it hadn't really worked with Peggy, why whenever someone hit on him he just wasn't interested, even the odd one night stand seemed to be pointless to him. But Bucky? Bucky made him feel alive again. Like he had spent his whole life waiting and now he had a purpose. Fuck he sounded like a cheeseball.  
“Steve?” There was a knock on the door and his heart skipped a beat as he opened it.   
“What's up Buck?” Steve let him in and they sat next to each other on the couch. Bucky set his laptop down, a damn top of the range macbook that would make Steve’s job a million times easier, and opened it, revealing a few airline sites.   
“I wanted to know what day you want to fly.” Bucky smiled and dragged up the calendar. Just being with him made Steve’s nerves run and he found himself closer to the other man, his arm resting around his waist.   
“Im off till the 3rd so as long as we're back by then I don’t mind.” Steve hummed into the others ear and Bucky leaned into him happily.   
“We can fly tomorrow morning.” He clicked on one page “or tonight if you want.”   
“Tonight? Won't that be a problem to them?” Steve bit his lower lip and Bucky shook his head.  
“Ill just get someone to hoover and take off the dust sheets. I have my own house Stevie. Its not an issue.” Bucky promised. “Airlines trying to fill seats too so its cheaper.”   
“What do I need to bring?” He was wiggling in his seat and Bucky pushed the device away so he could lock his eyes on his mates.   
“I know you're worried Stevie. I know it's a lot to take in but if you don't want to go you don't have to.” He rested his hands on the others cheeks. “I will not force you.”   
“But it's. What if. What. I will hurt you if I don’t.” Steve stuttered and Bucky’s entire face shut down, his voice coming low and mildly threatening. It did something to the twist in Steve’s stomach but he ignored it.   
“Do not use that excuse Steven. I am giving you an out. If you want it take it but that is it. I've lived three years knowing there was something about you and I have survived. You wont even go through any form of change unless we decide to take this further and you can go on happy. Do not use me as an excuse. Only come if you want to.” He stood up so he towered over the other man before grabbing his laptop.   
“Wait!” Steve called as he went to turn away. “Bucky please.” He stopped but didn't turn around. “Bucky I want to. The idea of someone else touching you makes my skin crawl and I. I know that no one else could bring that out in me. Please Bucky. Stay.” He whimpered and the defence in the Alphas shoulders dropped, turning around he wrapped his arms around Steve who had stood up in order to run to him.   
“You're going to be the death of me.” Bucky murmured into his neck as he buried his face into the skin there. He was fully aware that he was too far gone to still be the same man he was if he lost his Mate but he was also aware that it wasn't fair to pin that on him.   
“Don’t say that Bucky. I'm not going away.” He held him tighter and the Alpha scent soothed all of his worries. Bucky would keep him safe. And he would do the same back.   
“I want to be with you Steve. Wolf or not I want you.” He pulled back and kissed his cheek.   
“And so do I Bucky.” Steve pressed his lips gently to the others and smiled. “Tonight.”   
“Sure? We can wait.” Bucky offered but he just shook his head.   
“As long as I can bring drawing stuff I want to go. I need some inspiration for the next book I’m illustrating anyway.” He ran a hand through Bucky’s hair and he closed his eyes, humming in content.   
“You’ll like Xander. He paints well.” Bucky commented and was suddenly hit with homesickness so strong his hand went to his stomach.   
“Or we'll hate one another.” He laughed then noticed the discomfort coming from his mate. That threw him off a second but decided to ignore it. “Whats wrong Buck?”   
“Just miss home is all.” He waved the concern off and kissed him gently instead. “You’ll need warm stuff. Its cold this time of year, good boots, waterproofs, jumpers if you have any you want but I have things like that. Underwear, any art stuff the usual.” He smiled and Steve could tell it was forced but decided to ignore the pang in his gut. He didn't need to know all the inner workings yet. Bucky was trying not to overload him.   
“Well be there soon Baby.” He pressed his lips to Bucky’s forehead and the man in font of him sighed, breathing in his scent deeply to calm his stomach.   
“Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?” He half joked and Steve chuckled gently.  
“Does that make you mine?” He placed a hand either side of Bucky’s face, tilting it to look at him.  
“Yes it does.” He nodded and Steve leaned closer, pressing his mouth firmly against Buckys and stepping into him when his arms wound around his waist.   
“How could I say no to that offer?” He licked into Buckys mouth and he gave in trying to hold back the moan that escaped when he tasted him again. He never wanted to be apart. He knew if Steve decided to leave he was royally fucked but right now he just didn't care. 

 

“Did I tell you I hate flying?” Steve was wringing his hands together and hopping from foot to foot in the line to board the plane. “I feel like I should have told you I hate flying. My worst fear actually. My father died in a plane crash you see? Yeah planes? Not so good for me. Can we get a coach next time? I think that’s a good idea.”  
“Three day coach journey, two hour flight. You can coach it. Ill meet you the other end.” Bucky took ahold of his hands, kissing them gently. “You're safe baby. I'm here.”   
“But up there if we get shot down you can't save me. You cant fix the wing of a plane if it gets shot off. Well just die. How tragic would that be! I wouldn't even get to meet your parents…”   
“You won't anyway.” Bucky cut him off mid sentence and Steve stopped, tilting his head to the side. “They died years ago Steve. Xander and Natalia are meeting us the other end with the car. You can even drive if you want but I really don’t want to have to knock you out before we go on the plane because I didn’t buy a pet carrier.” He teased and Steve let out a long breath, pressing his face to the curve of Buckys neck.   
“I'm being irrational I'm sorry Jamie.” He slipped into using a nickname for Buckys real name and he hummed to tell him he liked it. He liked having him use a different name.   
“You're afraid that’s ok baby. I'm here you can hold my hand the entire time. Look we're going on now.” He ran a soothing hand over Steves back and he stood up, looking out the wide glass windows with a trembling lip. “Hey gorgeous?” Bucky tried to get his attention. “There will be apple pie and a warm fire to meet us there. Big wood cabins and cute little pets. I think one of the dogs has just had puppies.” Steve gave him an alarmed look and Bucky had to hold in a laugh. “Actual dogs baby. We have a small animal reserve centre where people can adopt unwanted animals.”   
“That makes more scense. I was about to smack you otherwise.” He wrapped his arm under the others as they walked towards the plane.   
“I'd have deserved it.” He shrugged, sliding his arms around broad shoulders.  
“It's cold.” Steve whined and he laughed at him.  
“Get used to it Stevie.” He chuckled and let him up the stairs first. He really didn’t care for the rain but he also knew that Steve felt the cold more than he did.   
“You better get me a bloody good coat.” He complained and Bucky ruffled his hair.   
“Ill even get you a matching hat and scarf.” He teased.   
“I want it blue!” Steve called as they went inside the plane, finding their seats and sliding into them, Bucky on the window so Steve didn’t have to look outside.   
“It can be made of the american flag for all I care.” Bucky rested his head on Steves shoulder as they started going through safety, his scent calming Steves nerves without him realising it.   
“The flag idea isn’t a bad one.” Steve breathed into Buckys ear as they reached a high enough altitude that they could level off and He could unclench his teeth.   
“Ok Captain.” He snuggled into his side, pushing up the arm rest so he could wrap both arms around his mate and yawned. “Wake me up when we go down again.”   
“Ok Jamie.” Steve sighed, pulling out his next book to illustrate and reading it in one hand whilst the other combed through the Alphas hair. 

“Bucky.” Steve shook him and he growled making Steve chuckle. “James.” Another growl. “Jamie?” Less of an angry growl. “Bear?” Bucky smiled and opened his grey eyes, looking up at his mate who was smiling back at him. “Were about to go down.”   
“See? Nothing to be scared of.” He smiled and kissed him gently. “Safe with me.”   
“When we're on land I'll believe you.” He kissed back and tucked his head into the others neck looking for the calm his body told him it would bring. Bucky wrapped his arm around him and started humming something Steve was too worried to remember.   
“Brace baby were about to touch ground.” Bucky warned him and he sat upright, hands white knuckling the arm rests as they made a bumpy landing. Once the light went out Steve was up and out of his seat, hurrying towards the exit before Bucky had even registered he could stand. Shaking his head he got up, grabbing his backpack and following only to find Steve waiting at the bottom of the stairs taking deep breaths of the cold winter air.   
“Better?” Bucky wrapped an arm around him and he nodded.   
“Much but its bloody cold.” His teeth chattered but he seemed content.   
“Come on lets go get the bags.” They slipped into the stream of people and made their way to the luggage area. 

 

“Bucky!” Natalia jumped on him and Bucky swung her around happily. “Heya Steve.” She waved and he just raised an eyebrow. “I have the apartment so I don’t intrude when I run errands for Bucky or the family. I lived there first.” She shrugged and he made an affirmative noise before smiling.   
“This man here is Xander. My right hand man.” Bucky smiled and introduced them, Xander reaching out to shake his hand.   
“Nice to meet you Mr Rogers.” His voice was low but friendly as they shook and Steve smiled the best he could.   
“Steve, please.” He laughed and Xander nodded.   
“Shall we get in the car?” Natalia smiled and they followed her out to a very high end looking jeep parked close to the door.   
“Want to drive Chief?” Xander offered and Steve looked over at Bucky who raised an eyebrow. Steve shook his head and Bucky reached out for the keys, jingling the set as they landed in his palm.   
“Hello baby.” He stroked the hood before climbing up into the drivers seat, Xander in the passenger and the others in the back. Steve was behind Bucky so he rested his left hand against the back of the seat, his fingers touching the back of Buckys neck. Nat had a knowing smile on her face and both Steve and Bucky stuck their tongues out at her.   
“So What do I need filling in on?” Bucky turned the car out of the spot and through the maze of roads to get onto a freeway.   
“Err not a lot really. The hunter problem has been solved, christmas was fine, no one set anything alight this year-“  
“-good.”  
“-and the shelter is nicely stocked. We had some puppies last week, little fluffy things, part husky we think, and a few strays but we've grown in publicity recently. Some celebrity came and had a kitten from Luncia when we bred her and now everyone wants and animal from us, even if Luncia wasn't a stray and actually cost us too much money for a cat that cant catch mice.” Xander joked and Bucky let out a huff. “Two relationships are awaiting your approval and two are pregnant but other than that. Nothing too drastic.” He concluded.   
“Who want to relate?” Bucky pressed his neck into Steve’s fingers subtly and Steve brushed them up and down his nape.   
“Jim and Nicolai.” Natalia piped up, smiling like she had knowledge.   
“Which did you set up?” James rolled his eyes and smiled at her in the rear view mirror.   
“Both. With twins from a more northern pack. Could mean good ties.” She leaned her head against the rest on Xander’s chair.   
“Good work. True mates or soul?” Bucky took a left down to a smaller lane and pressed down on the gas.   
“Jim we think soul but Nicolai? Possibly true.” She smiled at Steve. “Your boy is a bit of a speed demon when he gets nice cars.”   
“Am not.” He pressed harder and braked quickly around a corner before a small clearing came into view and he slowed right down, moving the car into a huge barn, parking it in a space amongst other cars.   
“Are too.” She flicked his ear and he laughed before composing himself.   
“Adult time Natalia. No more playing. Are there bets on how long it'll take before Mimi steals Steve from me?” Bucky turned in his seat, smiling at his mate and sighing.   
“I give it ooh, five minutes after you're announced home?” She smirked and got out.   
“I give it ten.” Xander opened the door and hopped out.   
“Ready?” Bucky reached out and took Steve’s hand, kissing it gently.   
“If I say no are you making me get on a plane?” He was shaking gently and Bucky leaned over the partition to kiss his lips.   
“I will drive you myself.” Bucky promised making Steve smile and heave a heavy breath.   
“Lets go.” He kissed his mate before getting out and jumping on the spot to take his excess energy out.   
“Hold?” He offered his hand and Steve’s slipped into it.


End file.
